Digital Chronicles - Book 1: Future Shift
by RealmOfEmptiness
Summary: He was destined to embark in a journey of loss and sorrow. She was destined to lose her loved one for the sake of the world. He was destined to forsake everything, even his name, to bring forth peace. The future may look set in stone, but some times all it takes is a little pebble to change the tides of Fate. This is the story of those changes and the new future born from them.
1. Prologue

**This new piece of the Internet is a collaboration work between myself and my pal KizaruBoss1. Give him your thanks for his efforts. Me too of course.**

**We don't own Code Geass or the Digimon franchise. I wish I would, but I don't. So I'm not getting paid for this. And neither is my pal. But reviews are nice.**

* * *

**Digital Chronicles - Book 1: Future Shift**

* * *

**-Prologue**

* * *

_? Time: Unknown Location_

Deep within the highest plane in the Digital World three of the four Harmonious Ones, a group of Mega digimons so powerful they were considered Gods, were in the most deepest of conversation. The decision that would be taken that day would forever change the fate of both the Digital world and the Real World as a whole, but only few would know of it.

The meeting place was a dimension of pure blackness, a circle of light containing a map of the Digital World the only illuminated point. Three massive figures stood above it, the only ones in the otherwise deserted place.

Inside their private domain Baihumon, a massive white tiger digimon, stood near the west end of the encirclement, the north end hosting a two-headed equally massive digimon based on a tortoise carrying a tree, Ebonwumon. And the organizer of this meeting, Zhuqiaomon, sharing the same size of his brethren and resembling the mythical Phoenix, stood at the south end. They were missing one crucial member, the blue dragon Azulongmon, but the red Phoenix decided this secret meeting was better off without him.

"Zhuqiaomon! What is the meaning of this! Why have you summoned us here?" Baihumon bellowed.

"Indeed mate." _"We have our quadrants to watch over ya know."_ Ebonwumon said with both heads speaking in synch, each one speaking with a different voice but both featuring a Scottish accent.

Zhuqiaomon was silent as he tried to piece the right words together, this plan was bold to say the least and he needed to ensure the cooperation of his brethrens. However he also needed to be quick: Azulongmon was currently in charge of making sure the original Eight Chosen Digimons were ready for their human partners, but he will not be occupied forever. At least after a few minutes he spoke.

"My Brethrens, I come out and say this: the original Eight are not enough." He spoke grimly. "I feel that in the coming human years a calamity greater than what's approaching us now will come forth."

"Not enough?" Ebonwumon asked in shock. _"That's crazy, what kind of threat would be appropriate for MORE children to face?"_

"I assume you mean what this 'Geass Order' is eventually planning?" Baihumon pondered, as he had an inkling as what his brother was talking about.

"Indeed Baihumon, it is the heart and final goal of this 'Geass Order' that is the subject of this matter." He answered.

"Geass Order?" _"Ahh, so that's what this is about."_ The black Turtle nodded. "But do we need to worry about this now lads?" _"I estimate that they'll make their move not before another 6-7 years of the Human World at best."_ "We have all the time in the world to stop them."

"No we don't Ebonwumon, it is best we deal with this problem before it comes back to bite us later." The red Phoenix suggested.

"So you suggest we cheat destiny and select more Chosen Children by summoning back the Lost Powers? Azulongmon will most certainly disapprove of this, but I admit this may be the best choice." The white Tiger agreed. "Who will be chosen to answer the call? We can't choose a random."

"Worry not: I have observed the world of the humans and I believe I found three potential children. I have already made arrangements with Gennai regarding them: by offering part of our powers he can craft additional Digivices and Crests for them in time for the future events. Even if such an act will leave us weakened for some time, it's necessary to do it." Zhuqiaomon replied. "For the future of our world."

Two screens materialized between them. The first screen showed a black-haired child playing around with an ashen haired little girl in a garden. The second screen showed a brown-haired child waving a shinai around. Ebonwumon and Baihumon observed the children with scrutiny, their supernatural sense allowing them to see to the depths of the children's souls. Every detail was important, and the arrangements must be perfect if they want to succeed.

"I sense great potential in this one." The white Tiger conceded eyeing the brown-haired child. "I approve of your choice Zhuqiaomon."

"Indeed." Ebonwumon agreed, his two heads fixated on the two children playing in the garden. _"Many opportunities to be mislead, but a force to be reckoned with if raised properly. This will be interesting."_

"Who will be their partners? Ordinary digimons will not suffice." Baihumon questioned. "Do you intend to create them like the rest were? This would cost us even more power."

"No, we can't afford to be weakened further, not with the Millennium Kingdom only waiting for a chance to seize our territories." He rejected the proposal.

A new screen appeared, showing two Digieggs, one white and purple and one black and yellow. They were tied and restrained by numerous strings of fractal code, as if they were bombs ready to explode at the minimal stimulus. "If you intend to recreate a Legend, you have to start with a _Prototype_."

Both Baihumon and Ebonwumon nearly took a step back, eyes widening in recognition. "That's-! I see you're very serious about this Zhuqiaomon." The white Tiger sharply said to his brother.

"You're aware what those like them are capable of. This is not something that should be handled carelessly." _"And yet this is indeed a grave situation. So you have my approval. Barely."_ "What of the third? Of those ones we only have two."

"Already thought of that. Amusing enough, Azulongmon will help us with it, even if unknowingly." The red Phoenix chuckled. "One of the Deva in his service recently fell in battle, but he is so busy he didn't even make the effort to collect his Digiegg back. So I did it in his stead: such an Holy digimon is a perfect candidate."

"Which Deva?" Baihumon asked. Zhuqiaomon told them. "Yes, it is fine for me."

"Same here. " Ebonwumon said. _"Very well, at this point we can only pray to Fanglongmon that this works."_

"Indeed my brethren, indeed." Zhuqiaomon replied gravely.

* * *

_Early Morning: Aries Villa_

Lelouch breathed a sigh of relief as he sat on the sofa, one hand coming up to his forehead to wipe off the sweat. "I love them both." He said surly, images of his sisters Nunnally and Euphemia coming up in his mind. "But I wish they would stop trying putting me in a dress."

The day began like many other, with Euphemia coming over to play together with Cornelia while his mother Marianne excused herself to continue etiquette lessons with the daughter of a family friend, Anya or something. The three of them decided to play in the garden and make flower crowns.

Until Euphemia described with great enthusiasm to Nunnally a gorgeous dress she saw the day before. The two started arguing who would be better with it, until Nunnally spoke the dreadful words.

"I'm sure Big Brother would look the best in it."

He didn't rest to hear the answer, he just jumped up and ran away, his pathetic physical abilities being augmented by sheer fear. Now here he was, inside his mother's study and hopefully a safe heaven from his sisters.

"So thirsty..." He groaned, his throat parched. He took a glass jug full of water and poured some in a cup.

He just finished drinking when he noticed a blue light coming from his mother's computer. "Strange. It should be turned off." Curiosity was abound at his age, so he got closer to take a better look. He wasn't an expert, but under prompting from Schneizel he started taking lessons in computer programming: his elder brother said that it was a great method to train the mind, almost like chess.

What he saw made him raise his eyebrows in confusion: lots and lots of numbers passed through the screen scrolling too fast for his eyes to catch with.

"Big Brother?" He heard from behind, making him turn around. Nunnally was here, looking with curiosity both at him and the screen.

"Nunnally? When did you get here?" He asked.

"Right now." She answered innocently. "Big Brother? What's happening to Mother's computer? Is he sick?"

"Nunnally, computers don't get sick." He turned back to the screen. "I'm not su-!"

He was interrupted when the stream of numbers suddenly disappeared and the screen changed, showing something completely different.

A great orange dinosaur with a brown horned helmet covering his skull was battling it out against a green parrot monster in the midst of an urban street. It was a scene straight out from a fantasy film. As both the siblings were watching this strange battle with baited breaths the screen glitched.

SAVE_US_CHOSEN_ONES

SAVE_US_CHOSEN_ONES

SAVE_US_CHOSEN_ONES

SAVE_US_CHOSEN_ONES

SAVE_US_CHOSEN_ONES

Those strange words passed on the screen at random intervals, repeating themselves over and over again.

SAVE_US_CHOSEN_ONES

SAVE_US_LELOUCH

SAVE_US_NUNNALLY

SAVE_US_SUZAKU

SAVE_US_CHOSEN_ONES

For a second, Lelouch thought he saw his and his sister's names on the screen, but his attention was diverted as the dinosaur got laid out by a lightning strike fired by the parrot.

"Big Brother!" Nunnally cried. "The dino isn't moving! Is he hurt? Will he be alright?"

It seemed strange for a four year old to worrying about a big mean-looking dinosaur, but in truth all the stuffed animals of Nunnally were modelled either after bunnies or dinosaurs. Lelouch, knowing this was just a video, wasn't exactly worried, but he too wanted the dino to win: he was a boy after all, and in his eyes dinosaurs were better than birds. "He will Nunnally. Have hope." He reassured her.

Almost as if it was summoned by his words the screen changed to show a boy around his age with big bushy brown hair holding a little girl in his arms. The boy took a whistle from the little girl's hand and blew it with all his strength. Hearing it the orange dinosaur stood up again and, roaring in defiance, it fired fire from his mouth hitting the parrot dead on. At that the glitches intensified, more names appearing too fast for his eyes to follow, even if he could still make out the words "SAVE US" among them, until the screen became completely white before the computer shut down.

'_What was that?'_ Lelouch wondered. _'Mother's computer just decided to start by itself and play a random video before powering down again? Very unlikely. A virus? No virus can do that, but maybe a new version...'_

"Big Brother." His sister's voice interrupted his train of thoughts. "What happened? Is the dino okay? Did he win?"

"Yes, don't worry." He patted her head to reassure her. "I'm sure he's okay." Hearing Euphemia's voice calling for them from outside he took Nunnally's hand. "Come, we made Euphy wait long enough."

With that Lelouch vi Britannia and Nunnally vi Britannia left the room, completely unaware that moment would change their entire future, and the future of the entire world.

To the other side of the planet a Japanese boy of Lelouch's age was witnessing the same thing on his father's computer after waking up during the night to relieve himself.

* * *

**To answer some questions:**

**1) This series will be divided into books, each one a story of his own.**

**2) The chapters may look short compared to some monster authors who spawn chapters of 10000-12000 words one after the other. This is my and KizaruBoss1's style. To compensate, we will release a lot of chapters.**

**3) This is a fusion, not a crossover.**

**We will try to answer all your questions to the best of our abilities. Now then...**

**Would you **_**kindly**_** review?**


	2. Chapter 1

**Me and my pal KizaruBoss1 don't own Code Geass or the Digimon franchise. I wish I would, but I don't. So I'm not getting paid for this. And neither is my pal. ****But reviews are nice and keep our ****moral**** high.**

* * *

**Digital Chronicles - Book 1: Future Shift**

* * *

**-Chapter 1**

* * *

_16 __September__ 2010 a.t.b. (1955 A.D.), Tokyo_

Genbu Kururugi was in a quandary.

Many thought that he, being Prime Minister of Japan, was one of the most powerful men of the country. In a sense it was true, but even one in his position has to follow the law, without counting his authority was limited to very precise roles sanctioned by the Constitution such as appointing Cabinet members and reporting to the Diet about a certain topic if they so wished.

Another proof was that, since he was appointed one months ago, he had to leave the Kururugi ancestral home in Chūbu and take residence in the "Kantei", the official residence for Japan's Prime Minister situated in Tokyo at Nagata-chō. It wasn't a huge problem: his wife was supportive and the elders of his clan knew better than to directly oppose their own country's rules, even if some of those old fools still believe themselves untouchable.

No, the real problem was his own son: Suzaku was respectful to the adults and very talented in martial arts, but he was also rash and easy to enrage. Genbu supposed it was also his fault for having him home-schooled, forcing him to grew up in an area with few children his age and constantly surrounded by those old fashioned elders who constantly told his son when he was absent how he was the heir of the family and was destined to be a capable and important head after his father retired. In short the boy developed quite the ego, something his appointment only exacerbates. But now he hads to live in the modern capital, and while he was still home-schooled he was permitted to frequent the city (with a hidden escort of course), thus increasing the likelihood of him interacting more with boys and girls his age. Genbu didn't need to be a psychologist to realize how his son's character could become a problem if left unchecked. Despite his upbringings he considered himself a modern parent: he didn't want his only son to grow up as a person full of pride and arrogance. If only his duties to the country didn't eat so much of his time.

And, it was precisely one of those duties that was the cause of his current crux: his responsibilities in handling foreign affairs. For months Japan and the Holy Britannian Empire, one of the three World Superpowers, were engaged in a diplomatic war over Sakuradite, the miraculous substance indispensable for the development of new technologies. Japan had the largest reserves in the world, but since it was located under many national treasures (Mount Fuji just to say one) the extraction was under heavy restrictions. This displeased Britannia and prompted his ambassadors to start pushing not only for an increased production but also reduced prices. It didn't help that both the EU and the Chinese Confederation were asking for the same thing.

It was then, just as Genbu was starting to get accustomed to his new work, that from the Empire arrived a shocking news: the Emperor, as a show of good will, was willing to send two members of the Royal Family in Japan, where they would stay until the negotiations were concluded.

The two members were Lelouch vi Britannia and Nunnally vi Britannia, sons of the recently assassinated Empress Marianne vi Britannia.

'_Glorified hostages.'_ Genbu thought with a scowl as he stared outside the window of his study. _'Little kids recently orphaned! And they call us barbarians!'_

In reality the Prime Minister wanted nothing more than refuse, but he was well aware than doing so would only exacerbate the relations with Britannia. And knowing the Empire's militaristic nature it was a move Japan couldn't afford, not now at least. Genbu was a pacifist, but he was well aware of the old saying 'If you wish for peace, prepare for war'.

"Kururugi-sama." Kozo Takeshita, his aide and secretary, called from behind. He was a man in his forty with short combed brown hair and an average face without wrinkles: despite his young appearance he always wore a kind and reassuring expression, the same one you could find on a grandfather spoiling his grandsons. Takeshita worked for the previous minister and so was helping Genbu getting accustomed to his new duties: despite being considered a mediocre man by many he was hard-working and know enough about bureaucracy to do any assignment swiftly and efficiently.

"Yes, Takeshita-kun?" Genbu replied without turning back.

"The plane with the Prince and the Princess has arrived. They're on the way and will be there in minutes."

"I see." Genbu sighed and turned to look at his secretary. "Where do you think I should receive them?"

"In this study Kururugi-sama. Not only it's befitting of your status, its lack of austerity will set them at ease."

"Good." He nodded before grimacing. "I hate this."

"Kururugi-sama?"

"I hate this Takeshita-kun. I hate that I have to agree to something so despicable for the sake of Japan. I hate the fact that I will need to treat children like adults. And I hate being unable to help them." Kururugi's face looked very weary. "What kind of adults we are that we involve little kids into something as twisted as politics, when instead we should do our best to ensure they have a happy childhood free of worries?"

There was silence following that proclamation. Then Takeshita spoke up. "I share your sentiments Kururugi-sama, they make you honour." He paused, as if collecting his thoughts. "This world is no perfect, tragedies and suffering happen even if we do nothing. But...wouldn't it be much worse if nothing is done? I may not have a definitive answer, but it is my firm belief efforts are never worthless as long as we believe in what we aim for."

Genbu's face lighted up a little. "To do nothing would be worse...I suppose there is truth in your words. Yes, I can't give up now, without even trying." He sat on his desk and shuffled through documents. "What about the prince and princess' arrangements?"

"Already done." Takeshita took out papers from a folder and passed them to Kururugi. "As your order I rented a house near this one, I found one just fifty meters away. I personally selected the domestics and guards, taking care to choose only men and women of proved honesty and morality, and arranged for the children to share lessons with Suzaku-sama, adding one versed in Braille for the princess. If I may make a suggestion..." He cleared his throat. "Kids their age need friends. Sadly we can't replace their family, but I think both Suzaku-sama and the siblings will benefit from going out in the city and interacting with normal children. A more...free-spirited environment if I may say."

"Excellent idea." In reality he was a little worried about Suzaku and his temper, but maybe making actual friends could fix that. "You know Takeshita, you would do an excellent Prime Minister yourself."

"Please Kururugi-sama." Takeshita waved his hand and smiled. "I am quite content with my work. Having such responsibilities would be too much for those old bones."

Genbu quirked an eyebrow. "We're the same age. Are you calling me old?"

"Of course not: it's I who feel way older than I am." Both man chuckled at the joke.

'_Yes-'_ Genbu thought. _'-There is still much to do before giving up.'_

* * *

Lelouch vi Britannia pushed his sister's wheelchair up the ramp and inside the house. The men in black who accompanied them offered many times to take his place but he always refused. He absolutely would not let any Japanese person touch Nunnally.

He would not let _any_ person save him touch Nunnally.

"Uhff! We're arrived." He wheezed. The slope wasn't high, but pushing around Nunnally's wheelchair all day and the jet-lag were starting to take a toll on his body. He looked around: the building was one-story with a living room, a kitchen, a bathroom and a single bedroom. It was small but more than sufficient to house Nunnally and him.

"This is it Your Highness." One of the guards called out. "If you need something the phone has our number registered and there is an alarm system. Call and we will be there as fast and possible."

"No we don't need anything." He replied back. _'Don't call me Your Highness: I'm not a Prince anymore.'_ "...Thanks for your help. Me and my sister would like to be alone now."

"Of course. Goodbye Lelouch-sama. Goodbye Nunnally-sama." They saluted.

"Goodbye!" Nunnally waved at them. Once they left his sister turned in his direction, her closed eyes pointed straight at him as if they could see again. "Big Brother, is something wrong? You sounded tense."

"It's nothing Nunnally, don't worry about it." It wasn't a lie, he promised to never lie to Nunnally. Technically there was nothing wrong: nobody ostracized them for their nationality, the guards while not openly friendly were respectful, the Prime Minister Kururugi greeted and told them that beside the obligatory lessons they were free to do whatever and go whenever they want and their new house was small but comfortable.

It was too good to be true. Lelouch understood his and his sister's positions perfectly: they were hostages, pawns to be used and discarded once they were no more useful. His fa-_The Emperor _told him so. So why were the Japanese treating them so well? Why were they tolerating their presence?

His train of thoughts were interrupted when he heard steps outside the still open door. "Who is it?!" He stepped in front of Nunnally, ready to defend her. "You over there, come out!" He commanded.

"Don't speak so arrogantly." A boy of Lelouch's age walked in: he had brown hair and green eyes and wore a traditional kendogi and hakama combination. His back was stiff, as if he was trying to look down at Lelouch. "You're guests of my family."

"Your family?" _'He must be Suzaku, Kururugi's son.'_ Lelouch recalled how the Prime Minister told him they would share lessons with his son at his home.

"Britannian are so shameless. Do you intend to colonize Japan too?" Suzaku asked aggressively.

'_What's with him?'_ Lelouch thought annoyed. He would later deny it, but at that moment his instincts as a Prince resurfaced. "Japan is trying to enforce dominance as well. Don't you use restrictions on Sakuradite to force other countries to do what you want?"

Suzaku was taken aback at that. "Erm..."

'_Typical.'_ The ex-prince scoffed. _'Show them their contradictions and they fold like castles of cards.'_ "Japan and Britannia aren't that different from each other."

That made the Japanese boy snap. "Lies!" He yelled.

"They aren't lies! Try asking your father."

"My father isn't a mass-murderer tyrant like yours!" The Britannian boy's eyes widened in shock and anger. "How many countries Britannia conquered? How many people its army killed? Your royal bastards are all the same."

"SHUT UP!" Lelouch yelled and charged towards him without thinking. A part of his mind recognized what Suzaku Kururugi said was true, but his reason was sweep away under the rage at being compared to the Emperor and the Royal Family that so callously abandoned them.

But...

"Ah!"

A single punch from Suzaku managed to make Lelouch collapse. The Britannian prince never exercised in his life, while the Japanese boy was a genius when it come to martial arts. "How's that, you Britannian bastard!" The two started grappling on the ground, the brown haired boy raining punch after punch. "Don't look down on the Japanese!"

"S-Stop it!" Lelouch's pathetic strength didn't allow him to reciprocate the beating, but his steely determination kept him trying. "You barbarian!"

"Please stop!" Nunnally pleaded. Up until that moment she was bewildered by the rapid conversations between her brother and the stranger, but when she heard Lelouch grunting in pain she snapped out of it. "I don't know who you are, but I'll do anything you tell me!"

Suzaku looked up in annoyance, but as he stared at the girl's closed eyes realization hit him. He disengaged from Lelouch and stepped back, noticing how her head didn't follow him. "You... Don't tell me you can't see?"

"Yes, so please don't be alarmed." Nunnally continued in a reassuring voice. "I can't do anything... Whether it's fighting or running away. That's why..."

"Then..." Suzaku started to tremble and looked around frantically. "I-I'm sorry!" And then he dashed out of the house as if he was escaping something.

"Big Brother, are you all right? Big Brother?"

"Nunnally, I'm okay." Lelouch grimaced from the pain when he stood up, but he forced himself to keep a reassuring tone. "It was nothing serious."

"Who was that?" Nunnally's head turned towards the door. "He sounded like a child."

"Most likely... Kururugi Suzaku." Lelouch replied with an undecipherable expression on his face. "Prime Minister Kururugi's child."

That was Lelouch and Nunnally's first encounter with Suzaku.

Already, their destinies were starting to interweave beyond the point of no return.

* * *

_? Time, Digital World_

Meanwhile, on File Island, seven In-Training Digimons, guided by their instincts, were waiting patiently for their partners, but due to the Temporal Anomaly that was affecting the Digital World they would have to wait a very, very long time for them to arrive. However one day they had unexpected arrivals.

A mysterious purple Digimon with four stubby legs and a white face was running, but not from danger, no, he was excited for adventure, his "acquaintance" keeping up with him as best as he could. Behind him, nimbly patting the air to move, was a golden yellow snake-like Digimon with six little appendages as tiny hands and feet. The purple one stopped at the top of a big cliff overlooking most of the jungle they were currently in, took a deep sniff of the air and loudly proclaimed to the world.

"HELLOOOOOOOOOOOOO ADVENTURE! I AM KING OF THE WORLD! NOW BOW BEFORE THE MIGHT OF DORIMON!"

The new identified Dorimon was perched on the top of the cliff, brimming with confidence that dared anyone to try and prove him wrong.

After a little bit the yellow Digimon caught up with him. "Dorimon... Huff... Huff... Huff... Huff... Slow down -de gozaru". The yellow snake said to Dorimon, who was now standing rather precariously on the cliff.

"Lighten up Kyokyomon, you stiff." Dorimon ordered. "You know why we are on this island."

Kyokyomon nodded, it had been quite the journey for these two In-Training Digimons. They awoke on the other side of the island, all they instinctively knew was that they were waiting for someone to come to them. But since Dorimon was an impulsive Digimon he said: "Why not, I'll search for 'em myself!" before dashing off. So Kyokyomon, ever the cautious one, had to tag along with him.

"You know Dorimon, we've been running for hours. And by we I mean YOU have been running to places and I've been keeping up as best I can -de gozaru. Can we please take a break?"

Kyokyomon had a point, even though he had no legs the yellow Digimon did have a haggard look about him. But Dorimon was as stubborn as a mule.

"Kyokyomon! Our partners aren't going to find us if we stay in the same spot! We need to keep moving! Besides this serves two points: we keep moving so we can find out partners, AND no evil Digimon will take advantage of us! It's FOOLPROOF!" Dorimon said as he trotted backwards. Until he had no ground to stand on. "Uhm Kyokyomon, there is no ground where I'm standing right?" Dorimon asked with a sweatdrop.

"Yes, you idiot." Kyokyomon deadpanned.

"AAAAHHH!" Dorimon fell down. He hit a tree, bounced, hit another tree and finally rolled before slamming into yet another tree, almost crashing into a group of seven In-Training Digimons that were playing in the process.

"What was that?" One of the seven Digimons asked aloud.

"A purple ball fell from the sky and smashed into a tree." Another one replied.

Dorimon was on his back, his eyes replaced with swirling spirals. "Ooohh... I see so many O's and 1's... So pretty..."

"That was embarrassing -de gozaru." Kyokyomon said as he slowly descended the cliff. He then noticed the other Digimons. "Sorry about that: my friend is too impulsive for his own good. Did any of you get hurt?"

"We're alright." The Digimon who looked like a pink head with bunny ears happily exclaimed. "I'm Koromon! What's your name?"

"Kyokyomon." He bowed. "And the other one is Dorimon. Ehi Dorimon, get up." He nudged the still dazed Digimon.

"O's and 1's...Eh? Kyokyomon? What happened?" The purple Digimon mumbled as he regained his bearings.

"It happened that you were an idiot -de gozaru." The yellow Digimons replied. "You almost rolled over those innocent Digimons."

"Uh?" As he stood up Dorimon finally became aware of the seven other In-Training Digimons watching him with curiosity. And of course his pompous personality popped up again. "Hello! I'm the mighty Dorimon!"

"I'm Koromon." The pink Digimon presented himself again.

"Tsunomon." Another Digimon said shyly. He was an orange head with a single horn.

"I'm Yokomon." She was a pink ball with a flower on the top.

"Name is Motimon." He was a pink blob with two short arms.

"Nice to meet you! I'm Tanemon." She was green with a pair of leafs on the top of her head.

"Hello my name is Bukamon!" He looked like a seal with an orange lock of hair.

"And I'm Tokomon." He had four stubby legs like Dorimon but was completely white.

"Are you new around here? I never saw you before." Motimon asked.

"Yep! Me and Kyokyomon are on a great and awesome journey to find our destined partners!" Twin jets of white hot air came out from Dorimon's nostrils.

"Sadly we have yet to find them." Kyokyomon added.

"We are waiting for our partners too!" Koromon took out from nowhere a blue device. The others followed suit with theirs, all identical. "All we know is that those things will guide them to us."

"Do you have them too?" Dorimon and Kyokyomon took out from nowhere another two blue devices.

"You too?" Koromon's eyes widened. "Then maybe ours and yours partners will appear together. Do you want to wait for them with us?"

"Sure! The more the merrier!" Dorimon readily accepted. "But why wait for them? Let's search for 'em ourself!" And with that said he dashed off. Again.

"Not again -de gozaru." Kyokyomon lamented. "Please help me stop him before he got lost again." He asked before following his friend. The others didn't really understand what was happening but sensing something exciting they followed them nonetheless.

That day the group of seven became a group of nine. And nothing was ever be the same.

* * *

**Sorry for the wait: RL called and it refused all of our excuses. I hope this chapter will make up for it.**


End file.
